


Toodles

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Apparently eating is violence now, Blood and Gore, But I won't, F/F, Fireflicker (genderbend), Flick may be a bit bad intentioned, Genderbending, Honey just hongry yo, Honeywhisper (genderbend), I'm sorry this has to pop up in the Warriors tags, Princes & Princesses, aw, besides it's not that bad, does the baybee want it's snackie??, get yo snacks, go on girl, i should probably tag this more with a v, ish, just wanted to try it out, me sorry me be this way, this is old, yes you will, you'll get a snackie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: A knight arrives after his searching for a seemingly helpless princess, prepared to sweep her away so she could become a queen. However... perhaps was it HE who was PREPARED???this summary doesn't make a lot of sense
Relationships: Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Toodles

The princess leaned onto the stone edge of the window, tossing her long hair out with a forlorn sigh. The night air blew against her face, cool and brisk, when she dumped some water upon her head. She could overlook the highest treetops from the safety and height of her tower, and at night, unless a storm came close, she could bask in the moon in the windowsill whenever she pleased.

What was meant to be torture wasn’t so bad. Although the days had dragged on the first few years, she found ways to keep herself uplifted, somehow.

It got so lonely here… the dragon wasn’t great company either, since its main job was to demolish every prince or knight that came. It didn’t even appear to be nearby currently. Goes to show how good it was at doing its job.

And from the clop of the horseshoes, the shine of the armor in the moonlight, and the prematurely victorious battle cry coming from the dark forest – here came a bloke right as she began to wash her flowing, ginger curls.

“Oi! Fair maiden!” The horse proudly drew to a stop, creamy white chest puffed under its own breastplate as the knight slid off. “I have cometh to rescue thee from your mother’s and the dragon’s gruesome clutches!”

“Oh, has he now?” She mumbled under her breath rather sourly, scrubbing furiously at her locks with a bar of oat soap. “Tell me, dear hero… what be your name, so I can taste it upon my mourning lips?”

“Sir Desertwind, your majesty! I shall free you from your-”

“Yes, yes, I am more than aware of your intentions, may they be good or dreadful. That’s what the last hundred said.” She nailed him with a piercing emerald glare. “Tell me, Desertwind, what makes you so different than any other knight, _hmm?_ ”

His face notably flushed red in the moonlight. _Such a beautiful thing_ , she marveled silently. With his dirty blonde strands and pale eyes that reflected the innocence of a man who had not too long ago finished training. They must have resorted to sending the weaker ones. Who knows, perhaps all of their strongest were gone at this point.

“I… well, I suppose not much.” He admitted at last. “Every knight goes through about the same training.”

“ _Hmm_.” She said again, thoughtfully. “Training that is hardly effective, I’m just beginning to see.”

She said this while watching the two huge, catlike eyes that popped out of the darkness above and behind him. A little smile graced her lips.

He went on, unaware of the near silent breaths that stirred the now-trembling horse’s mane.

“My princess, sweet Fireflicker,” He approached the tower, stumbling the tiniest bit on the unknown terrain before kneeling down. “Soon-to-be queen of Lightstone. Join me as I deliver you to Prince Duskfade.”

Princess Flicker narrowed her eyes at his choice of words, drawing herself up with a swift kick of her leg (oh, never mind that there was nothing under the dress, it was summertime anyways).

“Well then… let us see what tricks your training haveth bestowed upon you.” She grinned down at him, tossing her wig to the side. “Trust me, you’ll be needing them.”

Too quickly for him to process, a set of huge jaws lunged downwards, snapping shut over the squealing horse. The warrior drew his sword and whirled, just in time to see the gigantic creature slink from the trees, the struggling steed clamped tight within teeth longer than the shaking sword he brandished.

Blood spurted onto the walls of the tower and showered the shining armor when the vile beast ended the horse with a stomach-flipping crunch. The pale eyes stretched wide in horror when the scaly thing loomed over him.

Flicker only wiggled her fingers in a wave at him when he shot her a desperate glance.

“Toodles!”

The music of his gurgling screams only lasted a few seconds, much like the horse’s. Soon, the only remains of the two were the bits the dragon began picking from its teeth. Flicker’s dark, gleeful expression sobered when she beckoned to the beast with a hand.

The dragon slid closer, brown scales shimmering dimly, glowing amber eyes bright beneath long lashes. Flicker could reach out and caress the smooth enamel of the scales coating the thing’s muzzle.

A huff released a shot of air that ruffled Flicker’s short curls, and the princess gave a giggle, green eyes lighting up.

“You did such a good job, girl!”

A loud purr emitted the winged lizard when hands scratched her nose.

“Who’s a good Honey? Who’s a good Honey?” Flicker nearly toppled back into the tower when the large head nudged her affectionately. “Who’s my good little dragon?”

“I am!” Honey’s chirp was accompanied by a happy thump of her tail.

“That’s right!” Flicker pressed a smooch to the dragon’s nose. “ _Humph..._ if mother wants to keep me out there because I got too cannon-happy, then fine! All of the stupid prince’s she wanted to come _marry me_ can wither in limbo for all I care!”

Honey stuck out her forked tongue, flicking it around to taste the human’s peppery anger before licking more blood from her jowls.

“Well, all I wanted was a snackie.”

“And a snackie you shall receive…” Fireflicker’s expression darkened once more. “When we storm my mother’s kingdom, she will know what betrayal and deceit truly feels like upon her fragile flesh… and you will be the inflictor.”

“…Okay!”

“Good girl,” Flicker cooed softly, petting her dragon’s head before sliding back into the bedroom. “Now begone! I must retire.”

The dragon sniffled after her, amber eyes clouded with longing.

“I SAID BEGONE WITH YOU!” Flick slammed the windows shut on the beast. “GO TO SLEEP! I shall summon a new knight for you in the morning.”

The dragon sat back with a cross huff, contemplating on whether or not she should claw at the castle cat-style and beg for more attention. However, it had been a long night of waiting and guarding, so she simply stomped over to her sapling-woven nest and curled up.

“Silly pretty princess…” Honey huffed to herself, pointedly ignoring the flush spread over her cheeks like butter on a tea sandwich.

“I HEARD THAT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Because I certainly did *distortedly sips water*
> 
>   
> in case you cant tell, i'm not so good with accents, especially whatever this kind is called


End file.
